1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to printed circuit board (PCB) testing methods, and more particularly to a system and method for generating a test file of the PCB using a test computer.
2. Description of Related Art
PCBs provide a mechanism to implement a circuit design (i.e., the interconnection of electrical devices and components) for use, for example, in a computer system. It is very important to test a PCB during the production process. For example, testing resistances on a trace of the PCB may be done during one test procedure. At present, testing of the PCB is usually done manually where traces are manually selected to be tested. These traces are then calculated to arrange information of the PCB, so as to input test parameters. This process is very time consuming and can lead to human error.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method to address the above-mentioned problems.